Never meant to be
by Hazelline
Summary: A song fic reflecting Cho's feelings in the summertime after the third task... NOTE: Old story!


"Never Meant To Be"  
  
  
  
I remember when I still believed the things you said  
  
Never would have thought that this would come to an end  
  
How was I to know that you had  
  
Something new  
  
  
  
Cho Chang sat at her bedroom window, gazing outwards into the blue sky. An owl swooped in thorugh it, dropping a letter on her desk. Cho got up and put it in her wardrobe, along with the others. She couldn't talk to her friends, or listen to what they had to say.  
  
There was only one person she wanted to talk to.  
  
And he had been taken, taken away by Lord Voldemort.  
  
Cho resumed curling up in an armchair by the window. She should be with Cedric, they had made plans for the summer. She could have been round his house, meeting his parents. They had of course offered that she come and stay anyway, she would have his sisters as company. Cho had gone so as not to disappoint them, but had left two days later.  
  
The atmosphere was terrible, his two sisters, Siera and Rebecca, were maddened by grief; but very sweet to her. She couldn't stay there, Cedric had stood in those same places, breathed that air, slept in that house. So poor Cho had been picked up by her parents and taken back home, where she went up to her room. And that was where she stayed.  
  
  
  
I recall the days I loved you in a million ways  
  
Suddenly You and me  
  
From friends to History  
  
I realised that my trust ain't coming back no more  
  
  
  
Cho wanted to think she could forget about him, but she couldn't. She loved Cedric so much, why did Lord Voldemort have to...? But she knew why. He was a dark wizard.  
  
When Cedric had asked her to the Yule Ball, she was so happy. She had been hoping that either Harry or Cedric would ask her and they both did. Cho liked Harry very much, but it felt awkward. All the blushes and bumbles made it difficult to be dating. And Cho wasn't stupid, she had caught sight of Ginny Weasley staring avidly at him in the corridors.  
  
Cho wanted Harry to go to Ginny, keep with the Weasleys, and take their comfort. She wanted Cedric for herself, where she could curl up in his lap. She had been with him a lot at Hogwarts, but it wasn't enough. Time was stolen from them.  
  
  
  
Cos My Love For You  
  
Will Always Last Eternally  
  
You Are In My Heart  
  
I loved you from the start  
  
Would she ever find anyone who she loved quite as much as Cedric? Cho wasn't sure.  
  
Baby it's Hard To Believe  
  
That You and I were never meant to be  
  
  
  
Ever since that day, that day before the third task, Cho had been convinced they were destined to be together. They were meant to be. She still remembered they way he had looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Cedric?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Cho rolled over so that she was facing him. He was staring out over the water, his thoughts far away. Cedric was sitting cross-legged and Cho was spread out on her tummy.  
  
Cho pushed herself up on her arms and closed her eyes. She wondered vaguely if Cedric would notice she hadn't replied.  
  
"Cho?" She could feel his breath on her face and knew that he had moved to be closer to her.  
  
Cho opened her eyes and kissed Cedric; as she broke away, there was an unreadable expression on her boyfriend's face.  
  
"I love you," said Cedric.  
  
"I love you too," said Cho, meaning it more than she could express in words.  
  
Cedric laughed.  
  
  
  
That laugh. It rang inside Cho's head, inside her very bones. It used to make her feel warm and overwhelmed, but now it just made her feel cold and sick.  
  
  
  
Does anybody know this feeling of despair  
  
When you really love someone  
  
When You really care  
  
It's hard to walk away  
  
When I really wanna stay with you  
  
  
  
Cho felt a longing lurch start up inside her again. She had to get over Cedric, she had to. She would go back to Hogwarts, and try her hardest. Once again.  
  
  
  
Does anybody know it tears you up inside  
  
When you tried to decide  
  
Between what's wrong and right  
  
Gotta know for sure  
  
That my trust aint coming back no more  
  
  
  
Though Cho used to have crushes for just about everyone, she had become serious about Cedric. It would be a long time before she got a trusting bond achieved with anyone else.  
  
  
  
Cos My Love For You  
  
Will Always Last Eternally  
  
You Are In My Heart  
  
I loved you from the start  
  
  
  
Though she would never forget Cedric, she would get over him, get over what happened, and move on. All in time. One day at a time. Hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second.  
  
  
  
Baby it's Hard To Believe  
  
That You and I were never meant to be  
  
  
  
Cho would never stop loving Cedric, she refused to.  
  
  
  
Cos My Love For You  
  
Will Always Last Eternally  
  
You Are In My Heart  
  
I loved you from the start  
  
  
  
Cedric was gone.  
  
  
  
Baby it's Hard To Believe  
  
That You and I were never meant to be  
  
  
  
Cedric was gone, but she still loved him.  
  
  
  
That You and I were never meant to be  
  
  
  
Cho felt the usual tears start to fill up in her dark eyes, then slowly overflow and slip down on her brownish cheeks. The tears were like Cedric; a time remembered, but gotten over. In time.  
  
  
  
That You and I were never meant to be 


End file.
